What We Do Is Secret
by Reiki-Piratical
Summary: Kidd begins to notice the strange hints Law gives him during their regular brutal romp every two weeks and comes to a conclusion about his on again, off again, partner. Kidd/Law, AU one-shot.


**Warning**: Explicit situations follow the break, so read at your own discretion! This IS a Japanese-style-'M'-rated fic. It is an 'alternate-universe' drabble.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own One Piece, title was taken from a 'documentary thing' about The Germs.

* * *

><p><strong>What We Do Is Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>They met every second week, for five hours at a time, when dusk had descended upon the city. Always the meeting place was different, sometimes a laid back restaurant on the deserted side of the city, sometimes a dark and smoggy coffee shop. Tonight was different from their usual get-together, though. Tonight they had opted out of renting a room at a hotel afterwards and instead one had gone home with the other.<p>

The man who owned the home they retired to was a surgeon, a real re-maker of one's appearance. He found it amusing, delightful even, to take a human and reconstruct them with new skin, nose, breasts, or even the flesh that determined their sex. And that was what the other man found so interesting about the surgeon: the strange workings of his sickly mind.

It mirrored his. Only he was not interested so much in fleshy bodies as robotics.

"Fancy place you have here, Doctor. I see you're not as frugal as you have led me to believe, considering how often you've convinced me to pay your tabs."

Amused, dark eyes flicked upwards as the man across from him dropped his furry, mauve coat on a bench by the front door. "Mr. Eustass, you would not believe the money people pay to assume the identity of someone other than themselves."

Eustass Kidd, a reliable mechanic of beautiful cars that dominated the hills around this city, threw him a wicked smile. "Oh? Enlighten me then."

With a swagger that oozed confidence and fearlessness, Trafalgar Law strode over to him and dipped a hand underneath the man's buttocks, firmly gripping the muscled flesh through the man's jeans. He gave Kidd a harsh squeeze coupled with a slight twist. "This, right here," he said, "is worth about half a million dollars if you can get the right client. You have no idea how many asses I've done. Especially with summer calling for babes in bikinis."

Kidd laughed raucously as he regarded the plastic surgeon. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but finally he managed to say, "I just knew you'd be sleeping with other men, Doctor. Don't even deny it."

With a smirk that barely concealed his intent for the remainder of the evening, Law began to undress. It was their ritual, only this time unlike any of the others, of which there was a great _many_, the ritual was preformed not in the rented space of a room too small of both of their egos, but in Law's mansion on a hill that towered above any and all prying eyes.

Not that Kidd minded if they were seen – it was Law who preferred to keep their affections _mostly _behind closed doors. Kidd had no problem whipping off his shirt and tossing it, and certainly less problems still about attacking Law's bare body with his heady desires. Especially when he watched the slow, sensual way Law stripped.

Kidd thought it only right to help his host with his slacks. He dropped to his knees and freed Law from all restraints, running appreciative hands back up those long legs when he deposited the material around thin ankles. Without breaking eye contact, he stuck out his tongue and licked at the limp length Law had presented him with, flicking at the tip hidden under just enough foreskin for his taste.

"Get up, Mr. Eustass. You know I like to have my usual glass of wine before we get into this."

Kidd snorted, but there was no disappointment. To him, Law's insistence at a bit of foreplay was always mind numbing in the best possible way. He got to his feet, but left the remainder of his clothes on the floor.

With a grunt as his most sensitive part was grasped in sinewy fingers, Kidd didn't protest to being led down a series of wide hallways by his hardening length. He kept perfect pace with his captor, as it would be painful on his end if he didn't. Besides, he always let Law have his fun as dominatrix before he took over, as it allowed him to puff his feathers and put him into a good mood.

The kitchen was every bit as expansive as Kidd thought it would be. He also couldn't help but notice the cleanliness of the countertops. It reminded him of a surgeon's table, only he was relatively sure Law had never cut up bodies in his kitchen before. Besides, everything was dark, the wood mahogany, and the counters a gloomy, speckled granite. It was the opposite of a surgeon's white room.

"You want a glass?" Law asked bluntly.

"Always," Kidd replied automatically. Law's hand fell from him as he searched out the bottle of wine he kept stashed away for such occasions. It was neither a ridiculously expensive wine nor a cheap wine, but somewhere in the middle, just where Law liked it.

Kidd couldn't help but notice that the rufous wine Law always served had the uncanny resemblance of blood. Regardless, he always enjoyed it, and he was _always_ the first to finish his glass.

Waiting for Law to do so too was often brutal. The doctor savoured his drink like it would be the very last beverage of his life. That, or his very last partner. The way he rimmed the glass with his lips, taking small sips of the murky liquid downright turned Kidd on. He knew what Law was doing, but he hadn't yet decided whether Law did this to him subconsciously or not. He had the appearance of a master of the technique, and for that reason it didn't seem utterly intentional.

"So, when are you going to suck me off, Doctor?"

Law sighed, rotating the wrist that held his glass, and watched as the wine swished about with the viscosity of freshly spilt blood. "You know I don't like to kneel for just anyone."

The mechanic snorted. Law could be difficult at times, but in his opinion, that only made him more endearing. "Fine, have it your way. " Law didn't look overly amused by him, which had been the case tonight over a quick dinner downtown, so he added, "You sick little fucker." That cracked a smile.

He jumped to his feet and strode around the table, his height coupled with the slouch that Law had fallen into against his curved chair putting Law's eyes level with his erection. "Would this be comfortable enough for you?"

For a few seconds, Law couldn't suppress a rolling snicker. He grabbed at the veined length in front of him, pumping it loosely. Playing around with it. He knew just how to piss Kidd off.

"At least do it like you mean it, you fucking lazy son of a bitch."

"Ooh, someone's getting a little testy. Perhaps I ought to bring out the sedatives." The threat hung in the air, and Kidd frowned deeply. He knew, from experience, that Law occasionally enjoyed foul play with some of the drugs he kept on hand for patients. One of the first times he remembered getting in bed with Law, the other had produced a needle that found its way 'accidentally' into his shoulder. He had awoken tied to the bedpost in the most elaborate of knot work. What ensued after that he didn't want to remember, but he had the knife scars to remind him.

He did not want that happening again. Once was more than enough. Law had downright tortured him that night.

Yet, he couldn't say he did not enjoy himself.

"Any more needles and I might just kill you with a wrench to the back of your head. And it would be a damned shame to waste that sexy brain of yours. Now lean forward and suck my cock; you owe me that much, you moocher."

Law laughed and, for the first time since they had begun meeting nearly a year ago, slid out of his chair so he was on his knees in front of Kidd. The surprise on Kidd's face was all the encouragement he needed to continue. He snuck his face right between thighs thickened with muscles, won working long hours in the garage, and murmured, "I suppose I do owe you that much, Mr. Eustass. You should feel honoured I'm willing to do this for you."

The hot breath tickled his flesh, and it wasn't long before Law got to work. He was naturally a avaricious man, and Kidd found he was always greediest when he had his erection between his lips, sucking him off. Law had once divulged that he enjoyed the salty tang of Kidd's skin, a permanent part of him from all the sweat he exuded working in the shop. Since his own career required him to be scrubbed clean, he liked getting dirty for a change of pace, and what better way to do so than to invite a mechanic to preform some maintenance work on his body?

Kidd had other men before Law, but none of them had ever given him the kind of silent, unnerving worshiping that the doctor did. The lanky, lightly muscled man never broke eye contact, made sure Kidd knew exactly the source of his pleasure. And as Law took him so deeply that he probed the back of his throat, Law's glazed, shadowed eyes narrowed, and Kidd knew that Law was wordlessly commanding him to later return the favours he wrought.

Then the speed of his tongue laving against the underside of his length, curving upwards around his mushroomed head, increased. And he felt his entire body tremble, and it took only a firm, yet gentle yank on his balls and he was shooting over the top of his peak, grunting and fisting Law's short black locks. But Law's lips had left him, and instead his hand and a cold glass touched his flesh, and he realized with a start that Law had directed his essence into his wine glass rather than down his throat.

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Law had never let allowed him release in his mouth before. Yet the glass that served as the catching instrument as opposed to a tissue was still half full with wine. What a waste.

Then, just as Kidd opened his mouth to lament about Law's profligacy, the slighter man brought the glass to his lips and downed its mixed contents, his Adam's apple bobbing just once.

"What a nice flavor. Tastes even better than before," he stated, looking at the emptied glass with a contemplative eye. There was bead of milky opaque essence that had landed on the edge, and Kidd felt his balls twitch as Law's tongue darted out to swipe off that little bit too. Nothing wasted after all.

Still, Law was an asshole for moving his mouth away as he did. Kidd would see to it that he paid in some way or another.

With that lecherous thought taking root in his mind, Kidd yanked him to his feet by the underside of his bony jaw. Then, without breaking momentum, he hefted the skinnier man over his shoulder, feeling Law's erection press into one of his pectorals. "Which way to the bedroom?"

"Put me down, you fucking brute, and just do me here in the kitchen. Table, counter, or _floor_. Hurry up and fuck me."

"No. I want to see where you sleep at night." He slapped at Law's ass, a silent threat that he wouldn't give in to his commands so easily. "I've been curious."

"Fine. Left, down the hall, double doors to your right. Now _move it _or I make a personal call to one of my good looking male nurses."

He followed Law's blunt directions and came to the heavy door. It seemed a door more befitting to a religious chamber, not a bedroom, with all its intricate, sweeping designs cut into the dark wood. It was elegant in a somber, sort of medieval way, and interestingly enough it had an air of immediate danger.

Kidd liked it immensely, but that didn't stop him from kicking the door open and storming inside.

Locating the bed was a thoughtless task, as that particular piece of kingly furniture occupied the middle of the room, against the wall. What was on either side of the bed Kidd couldn't care less about, as Law had reduced his vision to that of a carriage horse with blinkers on. Speaking of the doctor, Law was growing impatient, tapping Kidd's broad back with his sharp fingernails, and Kidd crossed the room to throw him down on his bed before he found his back bleeding from vertical incisions.

"Fancy bed for a fancy house," he stated, fingering the wispy canopy that hung from the four posts and a bolt affixed to the ceiling. Next he assaulted the sheets, which were also light and fluffy, and found that the bed sheets underneath were silk. He wasn't surprised. But the colour scheme of the immediate area had him amused.

"Spots? Looks like something died all over your bed."

Law rolled his eyes. "That is characteristic of a snow leopard print, Mr. Eustass. Now, are you done gawking at my apparent wealth?"

"Naw, I think I'll admire it some more."

"Hurry up and fuck me. You're trying my goddamn patience."

Kidd laughed as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Law's waist so he couldn't get away. "For a man who enjoys teasing me so much, you sure are quick to aggravate when you haven't come."

"I have that male nurse on speed dial you kn–"

"Don't fucking lie to me. I know I'm the only one you're fucking," Kidd growled, running his hands roughly up the doctor's stomach. Law grimaced and tried to rise, doubtlessly to regain a smidgeon of control. Kidd held him down then, and made sure Law knew who was the physically stronger male. "And you know how I know I'm the only one you're fucking around with? Because your ass is always virgin tight."

For a moment, Law seemed pleased, smug even. "Thanks for the shitty compliment, but has it ever occurred to you that I might be the one on top?"

"Nope," Kidd replied automatically. "Because you're too much of a bitch."

By now Law's eyes were stormy, and Kidd's length had hardened once more under the intensity of such a venomous glare. He loved pushing Law's buttons just as much as Law loved pushing his. It was endlessly amusing.

But it wouldn't get him laid, since even though he had Law naked and hard, the man could still easily tell him to get the hell out of his house. And he would, if Kidd pissed him off enough. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd cut one of their meetings short. So he changed the conversation topic a bit.

"Tell me about these male nurses you fuck, darling."

That earned him a chuckle, the corners of Law's mouth twitching up into a wry grin. "A lot of them are vain as hell. Let's just say they're more plastic than flesh, especially when I offer them discounts."

"You rape them on your operating table, don't you?"

"Mmm…only sometimes."

"Sick-o."

"I'm just kidding, Kidd." Law's arms encircled his neck and he brought the redhead down so he could murmur on his lips, "You're the only one I like inside me."

Kidd snorted; he could never tell if the man was serious or not. As Law began to kiss down his neck and nibble on his collarbone, he formed his opinion. "Almost sounds like you're politely begging for me now, slut."

"Maybe. The lube's in the drawer to the right." The inference was clear.

"Good to know."

That was all the invitation he needed. Kidd retrieved the bottle and cracked it open, but instead of emptying it on his hands he dumped a generous gob on Law's lower stomach. The chilly liquid seeped into Law's barely defined abdominal muscles and he shivered, laying his head back on a pillow.

"_Must _you make a mess of me?"

"I _must_, yes." Kidd didn't say anything further, only began to dip his fingers into the puddle that was running around on Law's skin as he breathed deeply. The cynical, almost evil part of him gave him instructions to make Law suffer by not touching his straining cock, but the fact that Law had dropped to his knees to please him earlier haunted his conscience just enough to push the malicious voice away. He grasped Law in his fingers and slowly began to warm him up. The lube was scentless, just how they liked it, and soon Kidd relished in being able to smell the distinct odour of sex in the air. It was Law's little drops spilling over the end of the man's trembling length that did it.

Kidd was hardly surprised when Law began to bark orders at him. "Frot," he commanded, and Kidd complied, not because Law intimidated him, no, but because he really was turned on and the feeling of rubbing up against sensitive flesh was simply too appealing for him not to obey Law's orders. So he lined his body up with the one underneath – face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin – then began to rock his hips. The sensation of wet flesh on wet flesh always drove Law positively mad, and this time was no exception.

He couldn't save his back from Law's nails for long. They snuck up on him and ripped into his skin, leaving a bloody mess that Kidd would later find while looking in the mirror. His head and heart pounded, his balls pulsed, and any pain Law inflicted upon him was lost to the adrenaline rush.

And then Law was kissing him. This was relatively new. Law rarely kissed him. And never like this; passionate, hot flashes of his tongue, grabbing his cheeks in his hands, then moving up to twist locks of his red hair around his fingers. Holding him there in his steely grip.

Clutching him. Possessing him.

"Fuck, Law," he muttered into those hungry lips as soon as the other broke to pant. "What…what are you _doing_?"

But Law didn't answer; instead he increased their pace. With a muffled cry, he curled his back upwards with feline-like ease and molded against Kidd's chest, coming with a buck of his hips. Kidd felt the warm, sticky wetness, such a different texture than the slippery lube, splash his abdominal muscles.

Still, something really, really bothered him. And it had little to do with his still hardened cock.

"Law?"

"I want you now," Law grunted. He slammed his palm into Kidd's shoulder, getting just the slightest bit violent. "_Come on_."

"Condom?" Kidd asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as his eyes darted about the room. They fell on the drawer by the bed, and he was reaching for the drawer when a full set of Law's claws snatched up his wrist and drew it away for a different purpose. With deep breaths, Law began to smear Kidd's limp fingers up his slickened chest, running them over his nipples and the bumps from his ribs that protruded every time he inhaled, eyes half-lidded and desperate.

"Just do it. Fuck the condom. I don't sleep with anyone but you, and I know you're safe. Got your recent doctor's records after all."

Kidd was deeply unsettled, not by the fact that Law had been looking at his private records, but by the way the doctor had adamantly refused the latex protection. He always insisted upon using the rubber. Preached that it prevented STDs and helped to avoid tearing his asshole apart. "It'll hurt like hell if we don't–"

"I said _fuck the condom_, Kidd," Law growled.

"I usually fuck the condom, which is why this is so fucking strange," Kidd joked.

"I know you usually fuck the condom, but tonight I want you to fuck _me_. Only me."

Between his steadfast glare and the way his chest heaved with each haggard breath he took, Kidd was having trouble deciding what to do. He knew what he ought _not _do, but Law made it difficult to get off that path.

In the end, his mind strayed from the drawer and his hands snaked down Law's warm body. If he wanted to fuck Law tonight, he would have to abide by Law's specific conditions, no matter how much they served to alarm him.

Stretching Law always elicited such pained grunts from him, when in fact pain was the furthest thing on Law's mind. Still, he loved penetrating the insides of this man in the most intrusive manner; there was nothing quite like the noises Law made when Kidd stroked and gently flicked the pad of his finger across that familiar string of nerves. Those low groans and high gasps were reward for any trouble Law may have caused him earlier. Needles included.

It was routine for him to work Law to the edge of another orgasm, then stop. Though Law protested every time, Kidd knew the doctor was merely putting up a front – he knew the rewards of holding off on climaxing a second time.

"_Don't fucking stop_."

Kidd smirked. Those were exactly the words he'd been waiting to hear. In actuality, coupled with the characteristic writhing of his lover, those signs were an unwritten code between them.

He pulled his fingers out. Law cursed his name to the deepest pits of hell and back again, even as Kidd coated himself with some of the rapidly disintegrating stock of lube he'd poured on Law's chest. When he was satisfied with the job he did of slicking his length, he wasted little time positioning himself, and began to push into the coils of puckered muscle. It always amazed him how Law managed to physically loosen himself the moment he decided to enter him, then viciously clamp down on him as if to punish him by cock strangulation. This time was no different.

"_Fuck_. I _hate_ it when you do that."

Law was laughing deeply and sticking those needle-like fingers into him, molding their bodies together again. "No, you fucking _love_ it. I know you do."

Kidd felt his temper flare ever so slightly. Sometimes, that self-righteous smirk downright struck a sore nerve within him. "Shut up," he grunted, throwing his hips forward. The strength and brutality of it neither shut Law up or made that smirk slip off his face. In fact, both noise and audacity increased.

"Come on Kidd, is this the best you can do?"

He slammed Law in response, and the other choked out a cry that he was unable to suppress. Kidd grinned, triumphant.

"Come on Law, is that really all you can take?" He didn't quell his pace, though he was fully aware that the lube was drying up and he himself was feeling the burn of raw skin on raw skin. But he wouldn't give Law the satisfaction of being the first to stop this dangerous game they played.

The bed's headboard knocked against the wall with every thrust Kidd made. In between pained pants, Law managed to say: "If you wreck my furniture or put holes in my wall, you're paying for it."

"With my job, I couldn't afford your furniture. Perhaps we could settle the debt another way?" The implication was quite obvious, and the swivel of Kidd's hips only reinforced that.

Suddenly, Law cried out and grabbed Kidd's shoulders. "Stop, you fucking brute. _Stop_." He did, halting the motion of his hips as Law's body trembled all around him. "You win. More lube, less asshole."

Kidd grunted at the double meaning. He also throbbed, and he pulled out just enough to leak some more of the liquid onto his sore cock, then pushed in, giving Law the cool relief he needed.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Law's hands wrapped around his neck, and Kidd found his nose against Law's collarbone. "Yeah," he repeated, quieter this time.

Kidd didn't get it. How Law could goad him on to hurt him, then seek solace from him by clutching him close. "Why do you like it when I hurt you?"

"Because the pain stays with me. That's all."

The mechanic nuzzled his neck, and very softly kissed the pulse that raged under that tanned skin. He felt a shudder rip through the doctor, and then felt Law's fingers in his hair, stroking his scalp lightly. Almost tenderly.

Law was never tender.

"Hey, finish me off," Law said abruptly, and his affectionate mood was broken. It was as if he knew his cover was being blown by his actions.

"I'll do it gently," Kidd muttered, feeling how Law stiffened. He said it because he knew Law would never say it. He was beginning to get it now, why Law was behaving so strangely. And for once the notion of patronizing him never crossed his mind.

He rocked back and forth, going slow, memorizing the little hiccupped breaths Law made every time he brushed against that part of him that made his shadowy eyelashes flutter and his pulse quicken. The throbbing began to worsen and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this reduced speed for much longer. Then he found Law's lips against his again, a rare treat, and Law ravaged him as if in desperation.

He gripped a fistful of Kidd's hair as he came, throwing his head back into the pillows. Growling loudly like a feral beast as Kidd didn't dare break pace or intensity. And his convulsions sent Kidd over the edge soon too, truly spilling himself inside of the doctor for the first time.

Now Law, without a doubt, possessed _him_.

After he came down and caught his breath, he slumped next to Law on the bed, pulling himself free. Law gave the tiniest of yelps, one that Kidd would have missed had he not been looking for it.

"You hurt?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. But that's the way I want it to be."

Law flipped over onto his side, facing away from Kidd. That was the sign that it was over for the night. That the five hours they allocated to spend with one another was up. The mechanic figured it was time to head back to his apartment.

"…You want to stay the night?"

Kidd froze on the tips of his elbows in some position between half sitting up and half lying down. For some reason, he couldn't move. The offer had taken him by surprise. Finally, he said, "You know I shouldn't. My flatmate will wonder where I am and besides…it would be weird."

"Oh? Why's that?" Law asked, already knowing the answer, voice barely above a whisper.

"Because we…well, we're not…"

"I know. Forget it. Go home."

Kidd rose to a full sit and stared down at the form beneath the blanket. Law had his back to him, and his shoulders, peeking out from under the blanket, were tense. His thoughts drifted to his flatmate. Likely Killer would bring another one of his girls home, and he'd be up all night listening to them go at it until morning, when the girl would likely leaving in a crying or screaming fit upon discovering one of Killer's _other _girls had phoned during the night. Looking at Law – who exuded calm and tranquility when he was wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, all of his inner beastly ugliness hidden away – tempted him to take the easy route.

He hunkered down under the covers and spooned Law before the other could turn around and kick him or something of the like. He threw an arm around that damp waist then, but didn't clench him closer. Even though he wanted to.

"I'm done for the night," Law growled, believing that Kidd wished for a second round.

"Me too. I want to sleep in peace. Can I still stay?"

Law was silent for a minute, contemplating the strong arm hung over his body and the heavy breathing of the mechanic. Kidd's presence was comforting, and more than he could have wished for. "Stay then. I don't care."

Little white lies dotted this man's flesh like goosebumps.

Kidd's arm clenched around Law's stomach and he moved closer, barely feeling the tiny, shaky exhale that escaped through those lips he had tried so hard to make sense of. But now he knew for certain what Law's actions meant.

He kissed Law's shoulder and wondered when, if ever, the man would admit to himself that he actually did, in fact, care.

Until then, what they did would remain secret.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>.: Well. That was kind of twisted.

This is just a 5000 word Kidd/Law drabble as I try to figure out what my next 'big' story surrounding this pairing will be. This word-throw up is the equivalent of a sketch to a visual artist. I'm just trying things out by doing a bit of writing therapy, so tell me what you think!

And please remember: use the goddamn condom. These men are nuts and I don't advocate for condomless sex! Too many bad things can happen…trust me.


End file.
